In love with a stranger
by Catreadsbooks
Summary: Draco wacht mit einem völligem Blackout auf. An seinen Händen klebt Blut und er hat keine Ahnung von wem es stammen könnte. Ist er in der Nacht davor zu einem Mörder geworden?
1. Blackout

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alle bekannten Personen gehören J.K.R.  
  
Pairing: Hermine Granger/ Draco Malfoy  
  
In love with a stranger  
  
Kapitel 1: Blackout  
  
Sonnenlicht kitzelte seine Nase, langsam schlug Draco die Augen auf und nieste erst ein Mal herzhaft. Noch etwas benommen sah er sich um. Er lag auf einer großen Ledercouch in einem sonnenüberfluteten Zimmer. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass er sich in dem Haus seiner Eltern befand, seinem Geburtshaus!  
  
Draco erhob sich, sein Kopf dröhnte. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche ziehen, um die Fenster abzudunkeln, doch mitten in dieser Bewegung hielt er inne.  
  
Ungläubig starrte er auf seine Hände, sie waren rot, blutrot. "Wie kommt dieses Blut an meine Hände?" Verwirrt machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Tür, stolperte jedoch über etwas.  
  
Sein Gesicht schlug auf den Boden auf, Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Vorsichtig betastete Draco sein Gesicht. In seiner rechten Wange hatte sich eine Scherbe gebohrt. Mit einer ruckartigen, fast schon unmenschlichen Bewegung zog er sich heraus und schleuderte sie auf den Boden.  
  
Der Boden! Er war übersäht mit Scherben, zwei Flaschen lagen in diesem Meer aus zerbrochenem Glas. Die eine leer, die andere noch halbvoll. Ein einsames, großes Weinglas stand noch ganz auf dem kleinem Abstelltisch neben der Couch. Was war nur passiert?  
  
Die Vögel draußen zwitscherten, die Wanduhr schlug sechs Mal. Es war also morgens! Dracos Hand langte nach der noch halbvollen Flache, roch daran. Der Geruch benebelte sofort seine Sinne, sein Magen meldete sich und Draco hatte große Mühe nicht zu erbrechen.  
  
Absinth! Das grüne Gift.  
  
Es gehört seinem Vater, da war er sich todsicher. Schließlich hatte er ihm dieses Teufelsgebräu zum Hochzeitstag seiner Eltern geschenkt. Sein Vater mochte dieses Zeug, verdünnt getrunken war er danach sogar fast menschlich!  
  
"Als du hier ankamst, war die Flasche noch versiegelt", schoss es durch seinen Kopf. "Als ich hier ankam? Warum bin ich überhaupt hier hin gekommen?" So sehr sich Draco auch bemühte den Grund herauszufinden, es brachte nur Kopfschmerzen. Und da war immer noch dieses Blut an seinen Händen!  
  
Achtsam und sehr langsamen Schrittes verließ er den Salon. Das erste, was ihm in der Halle auffiel war noch mehr Blut. Es schimmerte dunkel. Rasch wandte Draco sich ab, steuerte auf das anliegende Badezimmer zu. Die Luft hier war kühl und angenehm frisch. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Spiegelbild. Roter Lebenssaft lief sein Gesicht hinunter. Quoll aus seiner Wunde. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er wie das Blut langsam in das weiße Waschbecken tropfte und es besprenkelte.  
  
Das war zuviel des Guten! Draco schaffte es gerade noch sich über die Toilettenschüssel zu beugen, dann erbrach er sich auch schon stöhnend über ihr.  
  
_________________  
  
Was ist mit Draco geschehen? Warum hat er Blut an seinen Händen und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern? Antworten gibt es im nächsten Kapitel!  
  
Tschüssken, eure cat-chan  
  
Informationen zu Absinth gibt es bei Google unter den entsprechendem Begriff.  
  
Wenn ihr informiert werden wollt, wann das nächste Kapitel da ist, dann klickt einfach auf die Taste: Add Author to Author Alert, der Rest erledigt sich dann von selbst! 


	2. Home

Da bin ich auch schon wieder. Hach, ich mag diese Story wirklich.  
  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel.  
  
@Iare: Du willst also wissen, was passiert ist? Geduld, Geduld. *lol* Patience´s a virtue!  
  
UPDATE: Hier noch mal die überarbeitete Version, nur für Iare. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir so.  
  
___________________  
  
Kapitel 2: Home  
  
Endlich war sein Magen leer. Doch Draco fühlte sich immer noch elend. Nachdem er sich den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund entledigt hatte, zog er sein Shirt, die Hose und seine Boxershorts aus. Auch wenn sie schwarz waren, er wusste, dass auch an ihnen Blut klebte.  
  
Dann steig Draco in die Duschkabine. Das heiße Wasser tat ihm gut. Es entspannte seinen Körper und wusch das ganze Blut von ihm ab. Doch es konnte nicht seine Sorgen von ihm nehmen. Sie blieben, quälten ihn weiter. Er wusste, er war diese Nacht fort gewesen, an einem Ort, an dem schreckliches passiert war. Sonst hätte er seinem Kummer nicht im Alkohol ertränkt. Er trank nie.  
  
Draco ließ das Wasser weiter auf sich prasseln. Er beobachtete einen Wassertropfen, der sich langsam seinen Weg über seine Brust hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel machte, wo er dann schließlich stecken blieb. Seufzend langte er nach dem Duschgel und schäumte seinen Körper ein. Anschließend hielt er seinen Kopf unter das Wasser und wusch das sehr maskulin riechende Duschgel von seinem Körper.  
  
Nach gut zwanzig Minuten verließ Draco die Dusche. Mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften stand er schließlich erneut vor dem Spiegel. Er sah schrecklich aus. Und fühlte sich auch so. Er hatte diese dumpfe Gesichtsfarbe, die er immer nur dann hatte, wenn er einen Tropfen Alkohol zu sich genommen hatte. Aber das schlimmste waren seine Augen, blutunterlaufen, glasig, leer. Die Verletzung auf seiner Wange war getrocknet und mit einer wirschen Bewegung entfernte Draco das Blut.  
  
Er sammelte seine Kleider zusammen und apparierte dann hoch in sein altes Zimmer. Er wollte das Blut in der Halle nicht noch ein Mal sehen müssen. In seinem Zimmer legte er den Haufen Kleidung auf sein Bett, die Hauselfen würden sich schon darum bemühen.  
  
Ein paar einzelne, warme Wassertropfen rannen noch an seiner Brust hinunter. Doch schließlich trocknete Draco seinen Körper ab und zog aus einer Schrankschublade eine schwarze Boxershorts. Eine schwarze Hose und ein T- Shirt, selbstverständlich auch in der Farbe der Nacht, folgten. Die Socken bereiteten ihm die größten Schwierigkeiten, kaum bückte er sich, begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen. Nach ein paar Anläufen schaffte er es endlich.  
  
Fertig angezogen sah er sich ein letztes Mal um; sollte er seiner Mutter eine Nachricht hinterlassen? Nein, besser nicht. Er disapparierte kurz in den Salon um zufrieden festzustellen, dass die Bediensteten ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Dann, mit einem leisem Plopp verschwand er aus Malfoy Manor.  
  
Es war 6:53 als Draco schließlich vor seinem kleinen Häuschen mit dem wunderschönen Vorgarten stand. Es war ihr Werk gewesen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte er, bei dem Gedanken an sie. Draco betrat das Haus, es roch nach angebrannter Milch. Zögernd begab er sich in die Küche.  
  
Dort war sie, die Frau seines Herzens, seine Hermine. Sie saß am Küchentisch, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, seelenruhig las sie ihn einem Buch.  
  
Draco trat einen Schritt vor, die Holzdiele unter seinem Fuß knarrte. Verdammt!  
  
Hermine wandte sich um, ihr Gesicht spiegelte eine Mischung aus Ärger und Besorgnis wieder. Mit funkelnden Augen sah sie ihn an, durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick. Draco grinste schief: "Guten Morgen, Minchen!" "Guten Morgen? Ist das alles was du mir zu sagen hast? Ich war fast die ganze Nacht wach, Gott, was hab ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht! Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist?" Schnaubend sah sie ihn an. "Draco Malfoy... und zu meiner Entschuldigung, ich war bei meinen Eltern und habe dort übernachtet." "Und da hältst du es noch nicht einmal für nötig mir Bescheid zu sagen?" Er zuckte die Schultern, schritt auf sie zu. "Tut mir leid...", murmelte er. Hermine holte gerade erneut Luft, als ihr sein verletztes Gesicht auffiel. Sofort würde ihr Blick weich. Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Wange. "Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte sie sanft. "Ach, das! Ich bin in eine Scherbe gefallen." Etwas ungläubig sah sie ihn an. "Tut es sehr weh?" "Nein, es ist alles okay mit mir", log er.  
  
Er hasste es sie anlügen zu müssen, aber solange er nicht darüber Gewissheit hatte, was passiert war, ging es nicht anders.  
  
Draco hielt es für besser das Thema zu wechseln: "Hast du schon wieder die Milch anbrennen lassen?" "Das ist alles nur deine Schuld, ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren." Er grinste, ließ aber sofort wieder davon ab, da sich die Verletzung spannte und dadurch wieder aufplatzte. Tadelnd sah sie ihn an: "Lass mich raten, du hast es nicht verarztet?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie seufzte: "Setz dich, ich behandle das! ... Immer hab ich nur Ärger mit dir..." Hermine wollte schon aus der Küche stürmen, um Desinfektionsmittel zu holen, doch wurde sie von einer Hand von ihrem Vorhaben abgehalten. "Kriege ich gar keinen Begrüßungskuss?", fragte Draco frech. Von oben herab, mit einer hochgezogenen Braue sah sie ihn an: "Verdient hast du keinen..." Sein Gesicht fiel, und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, berührten ihre Lippen kurz seine. Dieser Kuss- leicht wie eine Wolke und doch tiefgehend.  
  
Fragend sah er sie an. "Ich kann deinen Lippen einfach nicht widerstehen, sie sind zu verführerisch" Lächelnd sah sie ihn ein letztes Mal an, dann war sie im Bad verschwunden.  
  
Draco schloss kurz seine Augen; diese Frau überraschte ihn immer wieder! Und genau das machte sie so besonders für ihn.  
  
Dann warf er einen Blick auf das Buch vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Ihr Fotoalbum. Eine strahlende Hermine, rumringt von einem Rotschopf und einem Jungen mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn, winkte ihm zu. Ach ja, Potter und Weasley, seine "Lieblingsopfer" früher auf Howarts.  
  
Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Zugegeben, er hätte stets die Möglichkeit gehabt, schließlich waren sie oft genug- für seinen Geschmack zu oft- Gast bei ihnen, doch er hielt es für angebrachter lieber aus dem Haus zu sein, wenn sie da waren. Hermine liebte sie wie Brüder, doch er konnte einfach nicht mit ihnen grün werden. Es würde doch nur in Sticheleien enden, wenn sie zusammen waren.  
  
Er wurde von einem lauten Flügelflattern kurz in seinen Gedanken gestört, aber dann wurde er auch schon wieder von Hermines Bild in seinen Bann gezogen.  
  
Ein spitzer Schrei ließ Draco wenige Augenblicke später in die Höhe fahren. Dann hörte er ein Klirren, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall. Das Badezimmer!  
  
___________________________  
  
Was ist mit Hermine passiert? Was hat die Eule gebracht? Und wird Draco sich wieder an die letzte Nacht erinnern können? Antworten vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Eure cat-chan 


	3. The Message of death

Man, ich mag diese Geschichte wirklich. *lol*  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an meine beiden Reviewer! *drück euch beide*  
  
Hermine Malfoy: die Story ist gut? Wirklich °.° Jiphie!! *freu* Danke. Und, war das schnell genug mit dem nächsten Kapitel?  
  
Iare: kein Problem, ich hab ´s ja schließlich auch genossen es zu schreiben.  
  
___________  
  
Kapitel 3: The Message of death  
  
Draco sprang auf und spurtete ins Bad. Hermine lag mit kalkweißem Gesicht auf dem Boden, neben ihr eine Eule, die reichlich verwirrt mit den Flügeln schlug. Er kniete sich nieder und rüttelte sie sanft.  
  
"Hermine! Wach auf!" Draco setzte sie in eine aufrechte Position. Dann wollte er gerade nach seinem Zauberstab kramen, als sie wieder die Augen aufschlug: "Draco..." "Minchen, was ist passiert?" Stumm schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf, Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und weinte. Er war völlig perplex, doch Draco hatte in den Jahren mit ihr viel gelernt. Sanft strich er über ihren Rücken, flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und stand auf. Fragend sah Draco Hermine an: "Was ist geschehen? Warum lagst du auf dem Boden?" Tränen rannen ihr hübsches Gesicht hinunter. Als sie schließlich sprach, war er geschockt wie brüchig ihre Stimme klang. Es jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. "Harry... er wurde letzte Nacht von einem Todesser ermordet!"  
  
Draco erstarrte, sein einziger Gedanke war: "Nein, bitte nicht!"  
  
Er zog Hermine wieder in sine Arme, doch nicht um ihr diesmal Trost und Halt zu geben, sondern sich selbst. Seine Knie zitterten unkontrolliert.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein; hatte etwa er den berühmten Harry Potter umgebracht? Den besten Freund seiner großen Liebe?  
  
"Es tut mir leid..", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Hermine schniefte laut auf, Draco konnte deutlich fühlen, dass sein Shirt feucht von ihren Tränen war. "Du kannst doch nichts dafür", hörte er ihre Stimme an seiner Brust. "Aber ich bin auch ein Todesser! Ich gehöre zu Voldemorts innerem Kreis..." "Draco, du gehörst zu seinem inneren Kreis, weil dein Vater dazu gehört. Außerdem bist du nicht der, der du vorgibst zu sein. Du bist nicht so wie sie, du riskierst täglich dein Leben, so wie Professor Snape."  
  
"Ach, Hermine", seufzte er in ihr Haar; "Es tut mir so unendlich leid was mit Po.. Harry passiert ist, ich wünschte... ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindern können!" Mit nassen Augen sah sie ihn an: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld" "Wenn du wüsstest...", dachte Draco verbittert.  
  
Er konnte dieses Frau nicht in den Armen halten, nicht unter dem Aspekt, dass er wahrscheinlich einen ihrer besten Freunde getötet hatte!  
  
Schnell entfernte Draco sich von Hermine und hob das Pergament auf: "Darf ich?" Wortlos nickte sie. Er las:  
  
*Liebe Hermine! Es fällt mir so unglaublich schwer diesen Brief zu schreibe, ich wünschte ich bräuchte es nicht zu tun, aber ich muss.  
  
Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, aber... Harry ist tot. Er wurde letzte Nacht von einer Gruppe Todessern ermordet. Wir kamen leider zu spät. Ein paar konnten wir noch erwischen, aber sein Mörder konnte fliehen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass er zu Voldemorts besten Männern gehört.  
  
Tonks und ich versuchen nun herauszufinden wer Harry umgebracht hat. Ich versuche, später bei dir vorbei zu kommen. Ich muss es erst noch Ginny beibringen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben...  
  
Ron*  
  
Draco warf einen Blick zu Hermine, die mittlerweile auf dem Toilettendeckel saß.  
  
"Sein Mörder konnte fliehen... Blut an deinen Händen... Harry Potter- tot!" schoss es durch seinen Kopf während er sie ansah.  
  
"Ich lasse die Eule eben raus, ich bin sofort wieder bei dir!" Er küsste ihre Stirn und verließ mit der Eule auf der Schulter das Bad. In der Küche gab er ihr einen Keks, den der Vogel dankend annahm. Dann öffnete er das Fenster und ließ ihn fliegen. Er starrte der Eule hinterher bis sie nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont war.  
  
Draco sank kraftlos auf einen Stuhl und verbarg seinen Kopf in seinem Händen. Was hatte er nur getan?  
  
Aus der Ferne drang ein leises Plopp zu ihm, das musste wohl Weasley sein.  
  
"Hallo, Hermine!" "Ron... oh, Ron!" Die beiden langjährigen Freunde versanken in einer Umarmung. Wieder ließ Hermine ihren Tränen freien Lauf und schließlich konnte sich Ron auch nicht länger zurückhalten. Beide weinten und trauerten um ihren besten Freund. Als die Tränen beider endlich versiegt waren, führte Hermine Ron in die Küche. Draco nickte ihm zu, doch Rons Gesicht war hart wie Stein. Er setzte sich möglichst weit von dem jungen Malfoy entfernt hin. Hermine sah den Rotschopf an: "Wie geht es Ginny, hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen? Gibt es etwas neues?" Unbehaglich rutschte Ron auf seinem Platz herum, er warf Hermine einen Blick zu und fixierte Draco dann mit seinen blauen Augen.  
  
Sie seufzte: ""Draco...?" Wortlos nickte er: "Ich bin solange im Wohnzimmer." Er verließ den Raum, jedoch konnte er genau den hasserfüllten Blick von Ron in seine Rücken spüren. "Ron?", wandte sie sich an den jungen Weasley.  
  
"Ginny geht es sehr schlecht. Sie musste ein Beruhigungsmittel nehmen und schläft seitdem. Es war einfach schrecklich sie so sehen zu müssen." "Hat ihr Zustand Auswirkungen auf das Baby?", fragte Hermine flüsternd. Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort: "Nein, zum Glück nicht. Mum hat schon das schlimmst befürchtet." "Habt ihr etwas heraus gefunden?"  
  
Ron mied ihren Blick als er weiter sprach: "Die anderen Auroren haben die übriggebliebenen Todesser befragt, wir haben nun einen Verdächtigen, oder besser gesagt, den Mörder..."  
  
Mit großen Augen sah Hermine ihn an: "Wen?" Ron schluckte, räusperte sich: "Draco..." Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus: "NEIN!" Sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund.  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam besagte Person zurück in die Küche gestürmt, fragend blickte er auf sie.  
  
Entsetzt, mit Unglauben in den Augen, sah Hermine Draco an.  
  
________________________  
  
Nun ist es heraus! Was wird Hermine sagen, wie wird sie reagieren? Und... wird Draco sich an die Tat erinnern können?  
  
Eure cat-chan 


	4. Leave this house!

Ich bin wieder da! Es ist echt unglaublich wie wenig Zeit ich plötzlich nur noch habe, doofe Oberstufe! Aber nun habe ich am Ende der Ferien endlich Zeit gefunden weiterzuschreiben. Doch ich bezweifele, dass das hier überhaupt noch irgendeiner lesen wird. Na ja, abwarten.  
  
Mein Dank für die Reviews geht an:  
  
Hermine Malfoy: *g* Langsam komm ich auf den Geschmack mit diesen Cliffhangern. Aber ich werde es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, so gemein bin ich dann doch nicht. Muss Draco nach Askaban? Ja, das ist eine berechtigte Frage! Und eine wirklich gute noch dazu! Wir werden sehen: abwarten und Tee trinken....  
  
und die zart besaitete Iare: Gaanz ruhig bleiben, kein Grund zur Panik.. oder doch? Aber du hast Recht, Draco und Co. können einem wirklich leid tun. Besonders Draco... Askaban soll ja bekanntlich die Hölle auf Erden sein.  
  
Für meine Leser!  
  
________________________________  
  
Kapitel 4: Leave this house!  
  
"Was ist los, Hermine? Hat er dir etwas getan?", mit einem Funkeln in den Augen sah Draco Ron an, sah dann wieder zu Hermine. Diese schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein... oh bitte nein! Das kann doch nicht sein..."  
  
Draco kniete sich zu ihr nieder und berührte sanft ihren Rücken. Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an. Was er in ihren Augen sah, ängstigte ihn. Er wich von ihr zurück und blickte fragend zu Ron. Der Rotschopf legte Hermine beide Hände auf die Schultern, übte leichten, trostspendenden Druck auf sie aus.  
  
"Hermine, sag doch etwas!", bat Draco sie. Endlich veräderte sich ihr Blick und sie sah ihn an. Doch was der junge Malfoy dort sah, beunruhigte ihn noch viel mehr. "Wo warst du letzte Nacht?", flüsterte sie.  
  
Draco schluckte: "Bei meinen Eltern, das weißt du doch!" "Und woher hast du dieses Wunde?" "Wie gesagt, ich bin in eine Scherbe gefallen..." Ungläubig zog Ron eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und wo warst du davor, Draco?", fast schon flehend sah Hermine Draco an. Er räusperte sich: "Ich ... ich war .. bei..."  
  
Plötzlich schoss etwas durch seinen Kopf. Draco sah grünes Licht und vernahm einen einzelnen Schrei... Er erinnerte sich an Blut, das unerwartet von irgendwo herausschoss... Er sah einen Friedhof...  
  
Dann verließ ihn seine Erinnerung wieder. Draco wusste sofort, auf welchem Friedhof er gewesen war. "Ich war in Little Hangleton..."  
  
Fassungslos Hermine schloss ihre Augen, Tränen quollen unter ihren Lidern hervor und liefen langsam über ihre blassen Wangen.  
  
Ron trat auf ihn zu. "Es wäre besser, wenn du von hier verschwindest, Malfoy!", presste er hervor. "Halt du dich raus, Weasley"; entgegnete Draco barsch. "Was suchst du überhaupt noch hier?" "Ich bin gekommen um Hermine zu unterstützen", antwortete Ron. "Und nun geh bevor ich mich vergesse und etwas tue, was ich vielleicht später bereuen werde!"  
  
Draco verzog seinem Mund zu einem Grinsen: "Du willst mir drohen, Weasley? In meinem eigenen Haus? Hah, weißt du wie lächerlich sich das aus deinem Munde anhört?" "DRACO!" Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, Hermines Stimme klang eiskalt. "Ron hat Recht, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest!"", Hermine sah Draco mit einem durchbohrenden Blick an. Seine eh schon helle Haut färbte sich um noch eine Nuance heller.  
  
"Aber Hermine...!" Fassungslos sah er sie an. "Nichts aber! RAUS! ... Oder ich erlaube Ron dich zu verhexen." Hermine stand langsam auf und blickte Draco an, ein paar letzte Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Wie gern würde er die Tränen hinfort streichen und die Frau, die er liebt, in seine Arme ziehen. Doch Draco blieb stocksteif stehen und schien von ihrem mittlerweile ausdruckslosen Blick wie gefesselt. "Worauf wartest du noch? Verschwinde endlich! Ich will dich in meinem gesamten Leben nie wiedersehen! ... Wie konnte ich nur so ein Monster wie dich lieben? Ich habe dir verdammt noch mal vertraut, habe gedacht du hättest dich geändert! Aber nein, ein Malfoy ändert sich nie, einmal böse, immer böse! Geh einfach nur, MALFOY!"  
  
Diese letzen Sätze brachen sein Herz. Er nickte: "Gut, ich verschwinde von hier.. und aus deinem Leben. ... Leb wohl, Hermine." Mit diesem Worten wandte er sich mit hängendem Kopf um und verließ die Küche. Hermine stand wie eine Steinstatur da, ihr Gesicht zeige nicht die kleinste Emotion. Doch ihr Herz schrie: "Lass ihn nicht gehen!!! Du liebst ihn! Halte ihn auf, sonst wirst du den Mann deiner Träume nie wieder sehen!" Sie trat einen Schritt vor, doch Ron nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Der letzte Satz, den Draco Malfoy hörte, als er endgültig aus Hermine Grangers Leben verschwand, hallte wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er Harry umgebracht hat!"  
  
____________  
  
Ja, wie geht es jetzt weiter? Draco hat Hermines Leben verlassen. Nun wartet Askaban auf ihn, doch warum hat Ron ihn gehen lassen? Antworten gibt es vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Bis dahin, übt euch in Geduld.  
  
Eure cat-chan  
  
PS: Ich mache noch einmal auf Author Alert aufmerksam. 


	5. The truth revealed?

Da ihr so lange warten musstest, kommt jetzt ein extra langes Kapitel und das nächste steckt auch schon in den Startlöchern. Danke für die Reviews!  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich Iarethirwen!  
  
__________  
  
Kapitel 5: The truth revealed?  
  
Also war es wahr, er, Draco Malfoy ist in der letzten Nacht zu einem Mörder geworden! Dem Mörder von dem Jungen, der lebt- Harry Potter, dem besten Freund seiner Geliebten Hermine... nein, sie war nicht mehr seine Geliebte. Das hatte sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Draco lief gerade eine einsame Straße entlang, als der Himmel plötzlich zu grollen anfing. Schon bald platschten dicke Regentropfen auf seinen Kopf. „Scheiße", fluchte er leise und sah sich nach einem Unterstand um. Doch nicht ein einziger Baum war zu sehen. Brummelnd schlang Draco seinen Umhang enger um seinen Körper und trottete weiter. In der Ferne war Gewitter Zu Hören. Ob Hermine wieder Angst haben würde? Sie hasste Gewitter, Draco konnte sich noch ganz genau and den Tag erinnern, als die sonst so mutige Gryffindor ihm kleinlaut beichtete, dass sie dies Naturgewalt fürchte. Er hatte gelacht, sie in seine Arme genommen und ihr versprochen, dass er sie beschützen würde... Nein! Draco zwang sich nicht an sie zu denken. Mittlerweile hatte ihn der Regen durchnässt und nicht alles was sein Gesicht herunter lief, war tatsächlich vom Himmel gefallen. Doch es war ihm egal, er hatte Hermine verloren, was konnte jetzt schon noch wichtig sein? Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Blitz direkt neben ihn in einen Vorgarten einschlug. Erneut fluchte er und beschloss sich einen warmen und vor allem trockenen Ort zu suchen. Draco überlegte kurz wo er Zuflucht finden könnte und disapparierte schließlich. Er fand sich in Malfoy Manor wieder. Erst vor gut zwei Stunden war er hier gewesen und hätte er geahnt was ihm bevorstehen würde, wenn er nach Hause kommt, wäre er lieber hier geblieben. Doch die Zeit ließ sich ja leider nicht zurückdrehen. Hermine hatte in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts einen Zeitumkehrer gehabt um...- „Stop!", ermahnte ihn sein Gewissen. „Denk nicht mehr an sie! Sie hat dich ein Monster genannt." Rasch verdrängte Draco diese Gedanken und sah sich unschlüssig um. In den Salon wollte er nicht, sein Zimmer? Da wurde er in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen. „Draco!" Seine Mutter stand oben auf der Treppe und sah ihn besorgt an. „Mutter, hallo!"; grüßte er monoton. „Du bist ja ganz nass! Warst du etwa bei diesem Wetter draußen?"Narcissa eilte auf ihren Sohn zu, der nur die Schultern zuckte. „Du könntest dir den Tod holen."„Das wäre gar nicht mal so schlecht!", dachte sein Unterbewusstsein. „Los, marsch! Ab mit dir in die Wanne, ich sage Tabby Bescheid, dass sie dir neue Kleidung bringt. Ich muss zu deinem Vater zurück!"Und schon wuselte seine Mutter davon. Seufzend schleppte Draco sich die Treppe hinauf und betrat eines der vielen Bäder. Er zog sich die nassen Klamotten aus und stieg in die heiße Wanne, die sich wie von Zauberhand plötzlich gefüllt hatte, als er sich seiner Shorts entledigt hatte. Draco lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Plötzlich schoss wieder grünes Licht durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Er sah einen Grabstein, hörte hämisches Lachen und dann sah er Harry Potter! Er stand mit zitternden Beinen vor einem vermoderten Grab und versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten. Draco sah einen grünen Blitz und Harry sank mit einen gebrochenem Brillengestell auf den Boden und blieb leblos liegen. Er hörte Gelächter, bekanntes Gelächter.  
  
Mit einem Ruck schossen Dracos Augen auf, er saß aufrecht in der Badewanne und sah sich um. War das nur ein Traum oder die Realität gewesen? Bevor er auch nur weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, klopfte es an der Tür: „Sir, sind Sir fertig?" „Ja, sofort!", krächzte Draco aus einem unbekannten Grund. Er erhob sich aus der Wanne und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. „Du kannst die Sachen in mein Zimmer bringen, Tabby!"„Tabby werden es sofort tun!" Draco trocknete sich die Haare und disapparierte dann ins ein Zimmer. So schnell wie möglich zog er sich an und verließ es wieder. Draußen wartetet seine Mutter schon, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ schlechtes vermuten. „Draco, wir müssen reden!"Schwach nickte er. „Folge mir bitte!"Mit hängenden Schultern trottete er seiner Mutter hinterher ins Wohnzimmer. Er nahm am Kamin Platz und sah geistesabwesend dem Regen zu. „Draco, was gestern Nacht passiert ist, ..."Narcissa brach ab und versuchte einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Nach ein paar Momenten hatte sie sich wieder gefasst: „Was gestern Nacht passiert ist, dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung!"Ungläubig sah Draco seine Mutter an; sie bedauerte Potters Tod? „Was du getan hast, ist unverzeihlich!"Nun schoss er in die Höhe: „WAS?" „Du hast mich richtig gehört! Du hättest ihn töten können!"Blinzelnd starrte er Narcissa an: „Wen?"„Lucius natürlich!", entgegnete sie schrill. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du dienen eigenen Vater umbringen wolltest und ich auch noch angelogen hast!"Weitere Schluchzer entfuhren ihr und ihre Schultern beten. „Wovon sprichst du, Mutter?"„Von gestern Nacht! Vom Todessertreffen in Little Hangleton..."„Drück dich zum Teufel klarer aus!"; blaffte Draco, dessen Nerven plötzlich bis zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. „Was verdammt noch mal meinst du?"„Ich rede vom Tod des Potter – Jungen! Endlich befreit uns Lucius von diesem Abschaum, der unseren Meister getötet hat, und dir fällt nichts besseres ein, als deinen eigenen Vater zu attackieren!"Narcissas Gesicht war rot angelaufen und sie schrie. „Aber ich habe Potter umgebracht!"„Du? Du? Du hättest doch gar nicht dem Mumm dazu, seit du mit diesem verdammten Schlammblut zusammen bist, bist du doch total verweichlicht! Diese Schlampe hat dich ja fast zu einem Heiligen werden lassen." Etwas klickte in Dracos; sein erster Gedanke war: „du bist unschuldig", sein zweiter galt Hermine. „Hör auf Hermine zu beleidigen!", brüllte er seine Mutter an. „Wegen euch scheiß Todessern hat sie sich von mir getrennt, weil sie geglaubt hat, ich hätte Potter umgebracht!"Triumph blitzt in Narcissas Gesicht auf „Um so besser, dann bist du ja jetzt endlich für eine Reinblüterin frei!"„Ich scheiß auf diese ganzen Reinblüter. Zur Hölle mit ihnen. Und Vater wird der Erste sein!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stürmte Draco die Treppe hinauf zum Schlafgemach seiner Eltern. Er hatte seine Erinnerung zurück. Draco war zu dem Todessertreffen gegangen, doch er hatte Potter kein Leid angetan. Nein, er wollte sogar seinen Tod rächen und wenn das heiß seinen eigenen Vater zu ermorden! Seine Mutter hatte Recht, Hermine hatte ihn weich gemacht. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass er zu einem besseren Mensch geworden ist und Draco erkannte, dass er stolz darauf war.  
  
_________  
  
So, fertig! Mit dem letzten Kapitel könnt ihr so am Donnerstag rechnen. Cat-chan 


	6. The unnamed chapter

Und da bin ich auch schon wieder! Ein dickes Bussi geht an Iarethirwen, die mich mit ihren Reviews immer zum Lachen bringt! Deswegen widme ich ihr dieses letzte Kapitel! Also, read 'n' enjoy!  
  
_______  
  
Kapitel 6: The unnamed chapter  
  
Mit einem Ruck riss Draco die Tür auf und spähte ins Zimmer. Auf einem gewaltigen Bett lag sein Vater, leichenblass und mit unregelmäßigen Atemzügen. Draco zögerte, wäre es nicht besser, sich einfach von seiner Familie abzuwenden? ... Nein! Er wollte, dass der Name Malfoy nicht mehr gefürchtet wurde. Die Leute sollten nicht länger denken, dass ein Malfoy nur Reinblüter achtet und alle anderen hasst. Er wollt dies ändern. Langsam schritt er auf Lucius zu und legte seine Finger um seinen Hals. „Beinah hättest du mein Leben zerstört. Lebwohl du Monster!"Dann drückte Draco zu. Die Augen seines Vaters schossen auf und seine Hände schnellten zu denen seines Sohnes. Lucius würgte und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. „Fahr zur Hölle, Vater!"Lucius röchelte und seine Augen traten aus ihren Höhlen hervor. Gerade als Draco ihm den Gnadenstoß geben wollte flog die Tür auf und 3 Auror stürmten hinein, zwei von ihnen waren ihm bekannt, Ron Weasley und Mad- Eye Moody. Sofort wich er zurück, mit Moody verband Draco schlechte Erinnerungen, auch wenn es damals in seinem viertem Jahr nicht der echte war, der ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte.  
  
„Was denkst du, was du da tust, Malfoy?", motzte Ron ihn an. „Du willst wohl noch einen weiteren Mord begehen, was?"Dracos Mund klappte auf und zu wie bei einem Fisch. Als er sich wieder gesammelte hatte, entgegnete er barsch: „Ich habe Potter nicht getötet! Es war zwar ein Malfoy, aber ich bin es nicht gewesen!"Er gestikulierte zu Lucius, der wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe angenommen, aber immer noch rasselnd atmete. Es stahl sich ein hämisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ganz recht! Ich habe ihn umgebracht, und ich habe es genossen. Niemand nimmt uns einfach so unseren Meister", krächzte der ältere der beiden Malfoys. In sekundenschnelle stand Ron an seinem Bett und hatte Lucius beim Kragen gepackt. „Du verdammtes Schwein hast mir meinen besten Freund genommen! Und meiner Schwester den Ehemann!", schrie er ihn an. „Ja, und es war der schönste Augenblick in meinem gesamten Leben."Draco fühlte wie sich etwas in ihm für einen kurzen Moment zusammenzog. Als kleiner Junge hatte er immer gedacht, dass seine Geburt der schönste Augenblick im Leben seines Vaters gewesen wäre. Doch als er nach Hogwarts kam, erkannte er, dass dies alles nur eine Lüge war. Es nun endlich aus dem Munde seines Vaters zu hören war trotz alledem komisch. Draco schüttelte sich kurz, Ron hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von Lucius abgewendet, doch ihm war seine Wut und sein Hass deutlich anzusehen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Es war Zeit für ihn. Er warf seinem Erzeuger einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu: „Mögest du in Azakaban verrotten!"  
  
Dann verließ Draco das Gemach. Seine Mutter erwartete ihn bereits: „Draco!" „Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe", fauchte er als Narzissa einen Schritt auf ihn zuging. „Ihr beide habt schon genug Schaden angerichtet! Ihr und der gottverdammte Rest von Todessern!"Verwirrt sah sie ihn an: „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Draco, du bist einer von uns, weshalb sprichst du plötzlich so abwertend? Auch du hast unserem Lord damals die Treue geschworen und sein Mal angenommen."„Ich war nie einer von euch, ich war Voldemort nie untertan, nicht einen einzigen Augenblick lang. Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ihr könntet mich einfach so benutzen? Irrtum, ich habe euch benutzt!"„Was meinst du damit?"; misstrauisch sah seine Mutter ihn an. „Ich bin ein Spion, Albus Dumbledores Spion. Ich habe euch nur glauben lassen, dass ich loyal bin, in Wirklichkeit habe ich jedes kleinste Detail sofort an Dumbledore weitergeleitet. Ihr wart überaus dumm mir zu glauben und die ganze Jahre über keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen."Fassungslos starrte Narzissa ihn an. „Du lügst...", flüsterte sie schließlich atemlos. „Kein bisschen... „, erwiderte Draco kalt. „Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt ich will so werden wie ihr? Niemals!"Das nächste was er spürte war ein brennender Schmerz in seiner Wange, mit rotem Kopf und zitternder Hand starrte ihn seine Mutter an. Sie wollte was sagen, wurde jedoch von Draco unterbrochen: „Ich will nie wieder etwas mit euch zu tun haben! Ich packe noch mein restlichen Sachen und dann werde ich nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzten." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen schob er sich an Narzissa vorbei und ging zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
In der Einsamkeit seines Raumes atmete Draco tief durch. „Ich bin unschuldig!"; schoss es ihm erneut durch den Kopf. Er war nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass eine Kind – Potters Kind- ohne Vater aufwachsen würde. Fast empfand er schon Mitleid, schließlich wusste er ganz genau wie ein Leben ohne Vater war. Aber eben nur fast; Draco Malfoy blieb eben Draco Malfoy, auch wenn sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte.  
  
Draco verstaute gerade seine letzten Kleidungsstücke in einem großen Koffer, als Ron seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Er räusperte sich. „Ja?", skeptisch zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch. Der junge Weasley lief feuerrot an: „Nun ja, ich... ich wollte... ach verdammt! Ich... es tut mir...!"„Schon okay", wurde er unterbrochen. „Du hast nur deinen Job gemacht."Erleichtert atmete Ron auf: „Ich muss dann jetzt zurück ins Büro, Berichte schreiben. Dein Vater kommt erstmal nach St. Mungo's und deine Mutter in eine Sicherheitszelle. Ich muss dich bitten morgen kurz zum Ministerium um mir noch ein par Fragen zu beantworten. Ansonsten bist du wieder ein freier Mann und kannst tun und lassen was du willst."Ron nickte ihm kurz zu und disappariete dann. Draco grinste kurz und sah sic schließlich ein letztes Mal in seinem Zimmer um. „Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!"Dann apparierte auch er.  
  
Sein erstes Ziel war der Fuchsbau; wie konnte diese Hütte bloß halten? Er zog einen in ein Seidentuch eingewickelten, länglichen Gegenstand aus seinem Umhang hervor und legte ihn auf die Treppenstufe vor der Haustür, einen Augenblick später war es als ob Draco niemals dort gewesen wäre.  
  
Sein nächstes und letztes Ziel war sein eigenes Haus. Hatte Ron Hermine schon von der Verwechselung erzählt? Hoffentlich, wenn nicht konnte Draco es sich gut vorstellen, dass sie ihn verfluchen würde. Ein letztes Mal tief durchatmend schloss er die Tür auf: „Hermine?"Ein Schluchzen drang aus dem Schlafzimmer. Draco stellte seinen Koffer ab und steuerte auf das Zimmer zu. Die alten Holzdielen knarrten unter seinen Füßen. Schließlich war er da und sah wie Hermine weinend auf ihrem Bett lag. „Hermine!"Erschrocken sah sie auf, ihre braunen Augen voller Tränen. „Draco...", wisperte sie leise. „Oh Draco!"Sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund und ein erneuter Schluchzer brachte ihren Körper zum Beben. Vorsichtig ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich aufs Bett. Langsam strich er über ihren Arm. Hermine sah ihn an und Dracos Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er die Liebe in ihren Augen sah. Er schloss sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in seine Arme, die sie dankend annahm. Schluchzend brach sie erneut zusammen: „Ich dachte, ich hätte euch beide verloren!"Beruhigend strich er über ihre Wange: „Nein, ich bleibe bei dir", murmelte er in ihr Haar und küsste ihre Stirn.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das ist das vorläufige Ende, es kommt eigentlich noch was, aber das ist meinem Gehirn leider wieder entsprungen :-( Ich denke, in zwei Tagen hab ich dann die endgültige Version und lade die dann noch mal hoch, bis dahin müsst ihr euch hiermit zufrieden geben.  
  
Und, ja ich weiß, dass Moody kein Auror mehr ist, aber bei mir ist es kurzzeitig einer, da er es unbedingt erleben wollte wie Lucius dingsfest gemacht wurde.  
  
Bis die Tage, Cat :o)  
  
Wer irgendwelche Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten. 


End file.
